1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter housing containing a plugged access hole for calibration means within the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore circuit breaker calibration means have been rendered untamperable by one of two methods: calibration prior to closing the housing and mounting of a screw (or similar means) within the housing in such a way so as to be able to fill the exposed adjusting member with a potting compound of suitable type after case closure and calibration. In the latter case, the potting compound also acts as a retainer to prevent movement of adjusting means which could cause change in calibration. In some cases the UL label has been used to cover the exposed portion of the adjusting means, since a specific requirement of the UL label is that attempted removal must result in destruction of the label.